


Steve's Birthday Present

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Baby Peter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nervous Tony, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's birthday and his husband Tony is having a bit of a panic attack as he second guesses the blonds birthday present. But he could do this, he had to do this. Steve had been asking for this for years. It would be good for the both of them... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Birthday Present

Tony was wringing his hands so hard and long that they where turning red a sore. He tried to take slow breaths but they came out raged and quick.

“Tony.” Stark's whole body jolted, causing Pepper to jump as well. “Calm down.”

“I'm trying.” He snapped back with a tone most would take as anger, but the red head knew was an attempt to hide his fear. The inventor gazed out the open car window, watching as the sun lit streets of New York rolled by, his hair being tousled by the breeze and cooling his heated face. “God, I shouldn’t have done this.” He said more to himself then his assistant as he ran a clammy hand through his jet black locks.

“Now don't go saying that. I know for a fact that you could barley sleep the last few days because of how exited you where. Your just getting a case of cold feet, but you shouldn’t worry. You said it yourself, is will be gerat for the both of you.” Pepper assured. “Steve's been practically begging you for this for years, he'll be ecstatic.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, eye's turning to his friend, abandoning his attempt to act calm and collected. “What if something goes wrong. How should I tell him? Should I just say it up front, take him there, show him the room? Or does that seem like I'm pushing it on him? God I shouldn't have set up the room, what if he wanted to help with it. Of course he would and I took that from him.”

“He designed the room.” Pepper reminded, volume of her voice rising a bit. “You took his designs and modeled it exactly as he drew it. Now calm down, everything will be fine, I made sure of that.”

“You what?” Before his assistant could answer, the car came to a sudden halt, jerking Tony's unprepared body forward.

“Wait here.” Pepper ordered to the confused expression of her boss. The woman exited the car and left Tony in awkward silence. He sat there, shifting in his seat as he tried to stay calm. Eventually his right hand gravitated to his left and he began to play with the silver band there. 

He was a grown man, he tried to tell himself. A now married, sober, happy man with an equally amazing husband, he could do this.

The door then opened and Tony was prepared to ask Pepper where she had gone but froze when the birthday boy himself slipped in.

“Steve!”

“Hey.” Steve greeted with a light grin, his non understanding of the situation contrasting with his husbands nerves.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked and immediately felt a needle of guilt at the way the blonds smiling face fell a bit.

“Sorry, where you not expecting me?” Steve asked as he closed the car door. The moment it shut the car began moving again, though Tony was a bit to blindsided by the turn of events to take notice.

“No, but that's okay.” Tony tried to put on a smile. “How's your birthday going?” He asked, ignoring the tiny part of his brain telling him he was chickening out of what Pepper had obviously wanted him to do.

“Great so far, though a little odd considering everyone seemed determined on giving me all my birthday presents and wishes before you did. They said yours would blow everything out of the water.” Steve informed, turning to his husband with a hopeful grin, though he tried to suppress it so not to put to much pressure on the inventor. By the way his husband reacted to his appearance, it seemed like this present all his friends had built up as the ultimate, be all end all gift, wasn’t going as planned. To be honest, it would be a little disappointing but Steve understood. This wasn’t the first time Tony had bit off more then he could chew.

“Oh? Well they're just over exaggerating things.” 'No they're not.' The tiny voice in Tony's head said. Shit, he couldn't really back out of it now could he? “What you got there?” He asked with a head gesture to the folder he had only just now realized Steve had come in with.

“Oh, right. Pepper wanted me to give this to you.” Steve realized, quickly handing over the folder. Curiously Tony took it and opened it. He only got a peek at a pair of familiar faces before slamming the folder closed again, startling the blond a bit. “Tony?” Oh god, what was Tony going to do. He couldn't really pass off the situation with a joke, Steve would know something is wrong and start badgering him out of concern. 

“Okay, calm down.” Tony thought to himself as he took a few slow breaths. “No backing out, you can do this.”

“Here.” He said as he handed the folder back to Steve. The blond glanced down at it before returning his gaze to his husband who's free hand covered his own eye's. “Take a look.” He said, though it was stated more like a question then an order. With a causious eye on his lover, Steve took the folder back, opened it up, and began to gaze over it.

They were S.H.I.E.L.D. files of two people, a man and a woman of roughly the same age. Steve vaguely recognized there faces, having probably passed them in the halls or maybe even worked with them on a mission but he couldn't say he remembered anything outside of there features. This made the blond feel a bit guilty considering his husband was showing him this. Was Steve supposed to know who these two where? There names didn't even ring a bell, Richard and Mary Parker.

“They, umm...” Tony muttered into his hand, eye's gazing out the open window, though not taking in anything of what he was seeing due to his mind being focused on what was happening inside the vehicle. There was a pause as Steve watched him, silently waiting for him to continue. “They were assigned to go undercover and infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring. They... didn't make it out.”

“Oh...” That was all Steve could really say. He did of course feel bad for the pair, as he always did when a life was lost. But he couldn't really push himself to feel all that pained by the loss as he hadn't know them personally. They were another name on the long list of good people who lost their lives fighting for a good cause. He did feel guilty however as the heavy atmosphere Tony was placing made Steve feel like he should feel something more. 

This was honestly not how Steve had pictured his birthday going.

“They... they...umm.” Tony tried before letting out a frustrated grown, head flopping back against the leather seat. “Look just,” Tony pulled out his phone and proceeded to tap the touch screen, eye's glaring down at it as his anger at his own panic piled up. “listen to this.” He finally said, shoving the phone against the blonds ear. Before Steve could question anything, the slightly robotic voice of a female came through the phone.

Despite his confusion and several questions, the blond kept his moth shut and listened as instructed, eye's watching his husband intently. Tony didn't return this gesture, eye's drifting back to the open window, though he did glance at his husband once and a while in hopes of seeing a reaction.

“Message one. Sent on, June, 18th, from, a private number.” 

“Hello Mr. Stark.” Took over a familiar voice. “This is Coulson calling with an opportunity. You see there was mission that unfortunately did not go over as planned. We lost a few good people on that mission including a Mr and Miss Parker. The reason I'm telling you this is because a month before being shipped out for this mission, they had a child.” Steve took in a slow, shaky breath as his eye's widened, pupils dilating in realization. A shaking hand came up to cover his mouth which now sat agape as he listened to the rest of the message. “As sad as this turn of events is, it does leave an infant without a home. Now usually we simply hand over the child to an orphanage but some of our agents recalled that your spouse was looking into the possibility of adoption. More specifically, agents Romanoff and Barton... persuaded Fury to offer you the opportunity to take the child in.” There was then a long pause where Steve actually wondered if the line had gone dead. He held his breath never the less, trying to hold in his tears in case there was more to hear. He watched his husband who was practically shaking with nerves, eye's glued to the window, body tensed. “Look Tony,” Returned Coulson's voice, a lot calmer and more censer. “I know becoming a father is a terrifying idea but, I think you and Steve would be amazing at it. All of your friends have faith in you and him, even Fury agreed that you two would be better for the kid then any orphanage. I think you should really consider this, not just of Steve but yourself to. Call me back if you want more information, I hope to hear from you soon.” The moment the click of the call ending was heard, Steve let out something akin to a whimper as he lost to his tears. His heart thudded in his chest at the thought that maybe... maybe Tony and him could have a, family.

“Steve?” Tony questioned, eye's bugged out in confusion and fear at the sudden water works.

“Oh god, Tony.” Steve abandoned the phone, dropping it in his lap so he could cup his husbands cheek. “Are you sure? Are you sure your okay with this?” He asked but god he was scared to hear the answer. The same answer that he had heard for the past 4 year, that Tony wasn’t ready, that he may never be.

“Y.. ya, I think.” That was good enough for Steve as he pulled his lover into his arms, almost crushing him as he tucked his face into Tony's neck. After a moment of confused hesitation, Tony returned the hug, getting a little to emotional himself to comment on how the captain was hurting him a tad.

“Oh my... where, when? Are we going to it now? What is it? A boy, a girl? What's their name?” Steve began to babbled, not giving the younger a chance to answer any of the questions before the car came to a slow halt. Both men turned as Tony's door opened, reveling the ever calm Agent Coulson. The man only had to gaze at the scene before him, the captains wet cheeks an inability to keep down a smile and Tony's cross between mortified and a tiny bit relieved expression to realize what he had interrupted.

“You two ready to meet him?” He asked, not even bothering with greeting.

“Him?” Steve asked, grin widening, though he honestly would be just as happy if it had turned out to be a girl. Steve was quick to jump out of the car and race over to Coulson's side like an excited child waiting for their parent to lead them to Disney World. Tony was a lot slower, considering staying in the car and letting Steve go for it but knowing his husband wouldn’t want to do this without him. Slowly he slid out of the car and was greeted with both men's smiles.

“Follow me then.” Coulson instructed, an almost proud smile on his lips. As told, Steve followed close behind the agent, hand tightly wrapped around Tony's. 

'The baby, whats his name?” Steve finally asked.

“Peter Parker. Though I suppose the last name will be changing.”

“Peter...” Steve repeated, loving how the name felt on his lips. The inventor mainly kept his head down and tried to calm his rapid heart beat.

This was a lot freakier then he had imagined. Then again, this was way different then when he was setting up the baby's room or looking over parenting books. It was like the difference between acting out a part for a play in your bathroom mirror and actually being on stage in front of more then a hundred people. The reality of the situation and the consequences for your decision becoming all to real and prominent. Part of him wanted to back out, ask for another month or two, but then Steve squeezed his hand, asking for his husbands attention.

Tony nervously looked up at the man he loved to find a bright, eager, confidant smile, one that reminded the inventor of the day of there wedding. He had similar feelings then, the nervousness, the fear that he would end up ruining everything, the cold feet, but also the knowledge that this was for the best.

“Here we are.” Coulson announced, the couple having unconsciously been led to a small room. There was a changing table stocked with everything needed, a fridge and microwave for heating up bottles in case feeding was needed, a rocking chair, basically everything needed for one to take care of an infant for an hour or two. “You two wait here, I'll go get him.” Coulson instructed and with one last honest smile, he left the couple there.

The moment the door closed, Steve let out an almost childish giggle in excitement as he took both Tony's hands in his.

“Oh my god Tony, I can't believe this. You and me, where going to be fathers.” He said but then noticed how his husband wouldn't meet his eyes. “Hey, are you gonna be okay?” The blond asked as he took a step closer. Tony didn't respond, which worried the taller. Making sure to use slow movements, Steve curled his pointer finger and used the side of it to lift his husbands chin, in turn forcing their gazes to meet. “Don't worry hunny, we've got this.” Steve assured. Tony's lips turned up just the slightest as he leaned forward to give Steve a long, slow kiss.

Steve knew the inventor was terrified of the possibility of, as he put it, 'ruining a poor kids life before he's got a chance to live it.' But Steve knew and repeatedly told Tony that he believed in him, that he would make a great parent. And even though Tony would usually deny this, right now, he tried to take in some of the confidence his husband was sharing with him.

The sound of the door opening grabbed both the mens attentions. The two turned to watch an elderly woman walk in with a tightly wrapped bundle of white blanket in her arms. Steve sucked in a long breath in an attempt to hold in his excitement while Tony seemed to curl in on himself. This was the first time the black haired was also getting to actually see the baby personally and the reality of the situation finally hit him like a punch to the gut.

“Do you know how to hold an infant.” The woman asked, causing Steve's gaze to snap up from being locked on the bundle.

“Oh, yes, yes I do.” He informed. It then clicked in and he opened his arms, eye's lighting up as the woman stepped forward. Slowly and carefully she transfer the infant into Steve's awaiting arms who instantly pulled the little one to his chest. Without another word, the woman slipped out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

Slowly, and with his eye's glued to the sleeping infant, Steve turned to his husband who shied away from the two for a moment.

“Look at him.” The blond breathed, smile lightning from his child like excited to one of wonderment. “He's beautiful.” Finally Steve tore his gaze from the baby to look at his husband. “He's ours.” He said, voice cracking slightly as tears over took him again. Tony took a cautious step closer to his lover who rested their foreheads together. Both their eye's fall to the now wriggling infant between them.

The baby's eye's fluttered open and, even though Tony feared the child will start crying, instead he simply looks up. His large brown eye's gazing at them in amazement as his mouth opens and closes pointlessly. That was when Tony was finally able to crack a smile as the warm feeling in his chest over whelmed him. The thought, the image of his husband holding a baby, their baby, it was both terrifying and the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen.

For no real reason, Tony found himself chuckling a little. Maybe his nerves were finally taking him down or maybe it's because he realized how ridiculous he must have looked panicking the last hour, but it didn't matter now. 

“Happy birthday.” Tony whispered, finding himself not able to pull his eye's away from Peter's tawny eye's.

“Yes,” Steve practically choked out as tears began to trickle down his cheeks, falling and dampening the white blanked a bit. “Happy birthday to me.” He could... no, they could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story just continued until it petered out and died. But it's a thing now, thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
